


That Place Wasn't Home

by ya_buttisthe_bomb



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Persons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, ha ha i love hurting jake, i'm terrible at tags, lets just hurt jake all day!, literally this story is nothing like the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_buttisthe_bomb/pseuds/ya_buttisthe_bomb
Summary: Don't confuse your bad days as a sign of weakness. They are actually the days your fighting the hardest.Jake Peralta goes missing for a week. He's found, broken but alive. Alive. Safe. But now he needs to talk about what happened there. He needs to explain. They need to catch who broke Jake Peralta. But Jake isn't so on board.ORI just wanted to write a hospital fic or something, so here ya go. I got a lot of love on my last story and it made me super happy as I expected nothing....so thanks! anyway, read this one, it's good too!





	1. Chapter 1

Jake woke up. His whole body felt stiff and numb. There was a subtle beeping noise coming from somewhere behind him, and he could feel a starchy hospital gown rubbing against his skin: he was in a hospital. If he was in the hospital, he must have got away from...he must have got away from that place. Even though everything was hurting, he was going to be okay. He could see Amy and all the 9-9 and go back to his normal life. He wasn't going to die. No, he'd die when he was much older hopefully, just like he and Charles had planned. Jake Peralta was safe and he'd never been so pleased about it. 

"I think he's awake!" That was Amy's voice. Her unmissable, chirpy voice that had never sounded so beautiful. He made out other people's voices, but he couldn't quite get what they was saying. He focused on trying to open his eyes. Open up his eyes and see Amy. See her perfect face. Her perfect smile. She'd be proud of him for opening his eyes. Just then, he felt someone clasp onto his hand. He recognised the grip. A grip nobody else had. Amy Santiago was holding his hand.  
"Jake, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Alright?" she said, barely hiding the excitement in her voice. Then there was a voice Jake didn't recognise.  
"Might not be a great idea. He's not eaten for ages, and we haven't been able to put in a feeding tube yet, so he will be very weak and might not be able to move just yet." He assumed this was a doctor, as he sounded more knowledgeable about bone structure then anyone else he knew. Except Holt. Holt probably knew a lot about bone structure.  
"We can give it a go! Jake, c'mon, if you can hear me, squeeze," Amy said, her voice going from happy to slightly panicked. Jake knew that it was going to be a real effort to squeeze back. His whole body felt like jello. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but then...Amy was worried. He wanted to let her know he was alright. So, he took a deep breath and attempted to squeeze back...Nope. His fingers just would not move in the right way. He decided instead just to wiggle his pinky finger, which was the only finger he could move without too much pain. He wiggled his finger.  
"HE'S AWAKE! HE MOVED HIS FINGER! Doctor!" Jake smiled, at Amy's excitement. She let out another squeal at this, and he heard the doctor start hurrying over to his bed. He had wiggled hadn't he? So now he deserved a nice long sleep, didn't he? Ah, yes, he did. Time for sleep. 

He woke up abruptly again. There was a sharp pain in his arm. It felt like someone was stabbing him. Had it been a dream? Was there no hospital? Was he still at...at the place?  
"I've given him an injection which should make it easier- ah yes, he's already conscious. As I was saying, I've given him an injection to make it easier for him to open his eyes and stay awake ect. He should be hearing this, and opening his eyes pretty soon if it works." It was the same voice as before, the same Doctor.  
"Thank you, Dr. Stone," said another voice. It was Charles's. Jake worked extra hard to open his eyes then. If Amy was there, and Charles, maybe some of the others from the 9-9 were too.  
"Your welcome. I'll leave you to it. Just give me a shout in 30 minutes or so, he'll definitely be awake by then. You can...you can all catch up." He heard a door shut. The doctor was gone. He really wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see everything. Amy was holding his hand again. Good. It made him feel stronger.  
"Jacob, I know that it's hard, but please open your eyes. We're all here." He recognised that voice too. Captain Holt! He was the only person who called him Jacob. He could do it...He had survived that- that place so why couldn't he open his bloody eyes! 3,2,1 COME ON JAKE! He slowly opened up his eyes, only to close them straight away again the light was blinding.  
"DID YOU SEE THAT?" He heard an excited voice yell: Charles.  
"Yep, Boyle, we saw. Now, Jake try again." That voice was Terry's. There was no mistaking about it.  
"Turn the lights off, it's probably too bright for him." That voice. It was Rosa's.  
"Ya huh girl." He knew that voice too. Gina's. They were all here and he couldn't open his eyes because the lights were too bright. Seriously? He was a New York detective. He could do this. He should've done it hours ago, when he first woke up. Whenever that was. He didn't have a grip on what time it was. Or what day. STOP GETTING DISTRACTED JAKE. Focus. Focus your mind. Your strong. You can do this. 

He opened his eyes. The room was darkened, and he could only see the outlines of people, not their actual faces. Amy was closest to him, smiling at him, right by the bed. Charles was sitting at the end, looking excited. Holt was standing up at the end, showing the tiniest bit of emotion: he looked worried. Rosa and Terry were standing near the back of the room, staring at him expectantly, like he was going to say something. Gina was still staring at her phone. Or was she live streaming Jake waking up? 

"Hey Pineapples..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Pineapples..." Amy whispered. She was squeezing Jake's hand so hard he thought it was going to break but it didn't matter: she was there and so was everyone else and he was okay. He was okay. But then why did he feel so...so broken? He realised that everyone was still looking at him, so he gave them a weak smile.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Terry asked, looking slightly concerned. Jake would normally have some witty reply to them, but so far he'd been silent. And, well, he definitely remembered what happened. He could feel it haunting over him. The memories terrified him. And he definitely was not ready to share them.

"Umm- I'm not sure?" He said, unsure if they would believe him. Everyone seemed to, except Holt. He kept staring at Jake, right in the eyes. It freaked Jake out and he wished he'd stop. It was like Holt could read him. He stared down at his arms, avoiding Holt's glare. On his left arm there was an IV plugged in, whilst the rest of the arm was covered in bruises. His right arm was covered in a thick plaster cast. He knew exactly how he'd broken it.

_"You hurt me. You made me go to prison. I lost everything. My wife left me. My kids don't talk to me anymore. I lost my job and all my money. EVEN MY DOG DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE! IT'S YOUR FAULT JAKE PERALTA! AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" There was a baseball bat. Where had he got that from? One hit. Two hits. Three hits. There was a soaring pain in his arm, something he'd never felt before. He was crying, why was he crying? Make the pain stop, someone make the pain stop._

"The doctor said that was the worst brake he'd seen ever before. You have any idea how it happened?" Jake was brought back to reality but Amy's voice. He shook his head and went back to staring at the sheets. As pleased as he was to see his beautiful wife and all his friends, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while. "Jake are you okay?" Amy said, sitting down next to Jake on the bed.

"I'm fine..." Jake mumbled. He realised that he'd probably need to laugh or something for them to get off his chest, but he couldn't imagine laughing. Not right now. There didn't seem to be any laugh left in him. "Wait, how long was I gone for?" He asked. He knew it must've been for a while. The time he spent locked up in that warehouse...He would never forget it. The hours passed by like months. He thought he'd spent years in there, but he doubted it. All his friends looked exactly the same, if not slightly more stressed out than usual. 

"A week," Charles answered cheerfully. He seemed to be the only one of Jake's friends who weren't looking at him like...like that. They all had the same slight wrinkle on their forehead. The same stare that looked him right in the eyes, and made him feel uncomfortable, not to mention vulnerable. And all of them had the same open-mouthed expression like they were trying to say something but were holding back. He hated it. He hated it so much. Why couldn't they stop, and leave him alone?   
  


"Felt longer," he said. It was supposed to be a joke, but they all changed they're expression to curious. 

"So, you do remember?" Holt asked, staring Jake right in the eyes. Oops. Jake still didn't want to share what had happened. He just looked at the ground and ignored them for a bit. He heard voices, but blocked them out. He wanted to be alone. Oh, how he wanted to be alone. He focused on clearing his mind. Just forget it. Why couldn't he forget the past week of his life? He'd blocked out prison, he'd blocked out Florida, so why couldn't he block out this? 

"Are you okay?" He heard. He looked up. Everyone had left the room, except Amy. She was still sitting on his bed, to his left. Jake had noticed it before, but...But her hair had obviously been braided recently. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her hands were shaking. How could he have done this to Amy? His Amy? He thought about if it had been the other way around...If Amy had gone missing for the past week. If Amy was being distant and not telling him something. He needed to tell her.

But he didn't. 

"I'm fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
so thanks for all the kudos and everything. it really makes me happy to see people are enjoying my stories, i've never got this much love. so...yeah, there's a bit of a cliffhanger, but should be updating pretty soon. i'm not that happy with this chapter but nevermind...so hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

The squad were gathered in the briefing room. It was early on a Friday morning and Jake had been in the hospital for 5 days.

"Right, that's all the cases handed out," Holt said, standing in his usual position in front of the group. "I have some more...personal things to discuss with you. Most of you will know what I mean when I say this...So...I'm worried about Jake."

"We all are!" Boyle said.

"He won't tell me anything. I've asked. A lot, actually. But he keeps saying that he doesn't remember...He does though. He definitly does," Amy said, looking worried. Her hair had obviously been braided recently (it was sticking out in a big, bushy clump) and she had dark circles under her eyes. She'd been sleeping at the hospital with Jake and this was her first day back to the Precinct. 

"I've tried. Nothing," Rosa added. 

"So? What do we do?" Terry asked. 

"I'm not sure. It's crucial that we get him to tell us what happened in there. And who did this to him," Captain Holt said. He looked uncharacteristically tired and stressed. 

"I agree, but...He's not acting like Jake. He hasn't made a joke since he woke up," Terry replied.

"He flinches when anyone touches him." 

"He won't eat anything. They've taken the tube out his neck that gave him food, and now he should be eating properly but he's not." 

"I put on Die Hard and he turned it off." 

"Same! And before he turned it off, he nearly had a panic attack when someone shot a gun." 

"And he's been having nightmares."

"None of you get it, do you?" Gina suddenly interrupted. She'd been unusually quiet, but had put down her phone and was looking around at the others in disbelief. "Your supposed to be super smart detectives but not one of you get it." 

"What do you mean Gina?" Holt asked. 

"Jake was kidnapped for a week. That's a long time. They obviously hurt him. Now he's woken up in hospital. He's supposed to go back to being himself like nothing happened. He's been through a hell of a lot already and now this. Every other time he's adjusted. I've been waiting and waiting to see when he's going to snap. And now he has. And it's normal. And your acting like it's the strangest thing in the world." The group stared at Gina, their mouths open. 

"You knew this was going to happen?" Amy asked. 

"No, of course not. But I knew eventually Jake was going to break. I didn't think he would get kidnapped first though." 

"Alright, Gina, I agree. But you don't have a solution either," Holt said. 

"Yes, I always do. You just need to talk to him, right?" Gina insisted. 

"We've tried talking," Rosa groaned. "But Jake's the hardest person in the world to help. He won't accept it, even when he knows he needs it."

"I know that. I've known Jake the longest, remember? We **make** him talk. You guys do interrogations. Treat it like that," Gina said, without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was not joking. The whole squad groaned. That was the end of that meeting. But there might be some sense in what Gina was saying. Maybe it wasn't that unusual. But how would they get him to open up? This was going to be hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! thanks for reading   
Sorry that this chapter is mostly dialogue, i wasn't sure what to do with it. I will update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I posted this last night and completely forgot to do all the notes and stuff so, here I am! Anyway, there will be more soon (hopefully by Monday)!


End file.
